


Раскаяние

by Haanoele



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санада бросил теннис, Атобэ с этим не согласен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с японского. Автор оригинала - Мияко.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Беттинг - Катриона.

**1\. Раскаяние**

Атобэ невольно залюбовался тем, как красиво можно держать в руках обычные палочки для еды. Впервые он ощутил изящество привычных действий, которыми сопровождался прием пищи.

\- Атобэ, это невежливо! - тщательно прожевав и проглотив еду, заметил человек, которым были заняты мысли Атобэ.

\- Что именно? - удивился Атобэ.

Прямо перед ним сидел Санада Гэнъитиро. Они не виделись довольно долго и наконец смогли встретиться.

Санада положил палочки и посмотрел на Атобэ. Его чистый взгляд совсем не изменился с годами.

\- Принимайся за еду, вместо того, чтобы бесцельно водить палочками над тарелками!

После этих слов Атобэ обвел взглядом стоящие перед ним блюда, опустил палочки в одну из тарелок и вынул оттуда кусочек вареной фасоли.

\- Я засмотрелся на твои палочки, - Атобэ знал, что это звучало довольно глупо, но слышать, как его обвиняют в незнании столового этикета, было просто немыслимо.

\- Что? - неуверенно переспросил Санада, но с его лица исчезла былая строгость. Атобэ наконец положил себе в рот кусочек фасоли, который все это время удерживал палочками – нежный и легкий, словно пушинка, тот коснулся языка.

\- Я всего лишь оценил то, как красиво ты ешь и насколько изящно держишь палочки! - в полной мере вкусив сладость крошечного зернышка, наконец сказал Атобэ.

И это было чистой правдой. Он мог бесконечно наблюдать за тем, как Санада крепко сжимал черные деревянные палочки и с каким достоинством оправлял в рот все, что подхватывал ими – рис, бобы, рыбу или овощи. Все эти мелочи были достаточным поводом для восхищения.

\- Искусству обращения с палочками для еды меня учили с раннего детства. И я благодарен за это своим родителям и дедушке, - ответил Санада. Одной рукой он вновь взял палочки, а второй поднес к губам лакированную миску с соевым супом.

Глоток за глотком он аккуратно отпивал суп, а потом доставал палочками оставшиеся ингредиенты. Атобэ тоже взял в руки миску с супом.

Возможно, все дело было в его длительном пребывании за границей, поэтому сегодня он сам выбрал ресторан с японской кухней. Традиционные блюда невероятным образом сочетались с обликом Санады, так что теперь у Атобэ был шанс познать истинную красоту трапезы.

\- Как долго ты собираешься пробыть в Японии? - услышав вопрос, Атобэ поднял глаза от миски с супом.

Санада поставил опустевшую миску на стол и принялся собирать кости, что остались от жареной рыбы. Атобэ был охвачен недоумением: зачем ему делать все это?

\- В этот раз отборочный тур Кубка Дэвиса пройдет в Японии. До его окончания я планирую оставаться тут.

Атобэ поставил миску и взял палочками малосольный огурец – хрустящий и сочный, тонкий солоноватый вкус которого можно было ощутить, лишь раскусив.

\- А, ясно. Юкимура тоже будет в нем участвовать!

\- Так же, как и Тэдзука, и Этидзэн, - добавил Атобэ. Упоминание Юкимуры вызвало в нем недовольство. - С Юкимурой мне довелось встретиться во время Открытого чемпионата Австралии.

Именно после окончания этого чемпионата Атобэ и приехал в Японию. Соревнования проходили во время тридцатиградусной жары, в то время как в Японии царил поистине леденящий холод. Погодные условия Японии и Австралии отличались настолько сильно, что организм Атобэ просто не успевал так быстро перестроиться.

\- Да, даже здесь было много разговоров о том, смогут ли японские спортсмены достойно проявить себя.

Но в итоге все обернулось крахом. Сначала Атобэ потерпел поражение в матче против чемпиона прошлого года, а затем та же участь постигла и Юкимуру.

Тэдзука проходил реабилитацию после травмы руки, полученной еще в средней школе, поэтому не успел подать заявку и не смог участвовать ни в одном из четырех чемпионатов турнира Большого шлема в этом году. Этидзэн, ставший профессиональным теннисистом совсем недавно - после победы в турнире между учениками старших школ - также не смог принять участия в турнире.

Атобэ с ними не встречался, но слышал от Юкимуры, что оба – и Тэдзука, и Этидзэн  – приходили наблюдать за матчами.

И хотя на Открытом чемпионате Австралии Атобэ потерпел поражение, полученный опыт столь яростной игры против чемпиона прошлого года возродил в нем несокрушимое желание во что бы то ни стало в следующий раз одержать победу. Этот проигрыш заставил его воспрянуть духом, показал, как важно для него познать свою истинную силу и довести до совершенства уже имеющиеся навыки.

Отчаянное сражение под палящими лучами австралийского солнца Атобэ, как обычно, счел подходящим выступлением для рождения новых целей и нового настроя.

Санада закончил собирать рыбные кости и положил палочки на подставку. Все его тарелки были пусты, и подоспевший к ним официант принялся убирать грязную посуду, а затем поставил перед ним чашку с чаем.

\- И что, у тебя совсем нет желания пойти посмотреть? – поинтересовался Атобэ.

Санада промолчал – лишь сильнее сжал чашку в своих огрубевших ладонях. После турнира между учениками старших школ он бросил теннис.  Санада стал чемпионом в одиночном разряде,  одержав победу над Юкимурой в финале.

Атобэ не видел этот матч. В то время он учился за границей и был сосредоточен лишь на поднятии собственного рейтинга. Однако игроки его бывшей команды, которые видели ту игру собственными глазами, заворожено пересказывали подробности: Император и Дитя богов сражались, открыв в себе «Тэньимухо»! Этот матч вошел не только в историю турнира между старшими школами, но и в историю тенниса всей Японии.

Как-то раз Атобэ прочел в ежемесячном выпуске «Pro тенниса» интервью Юкимуры, в котором тот сказал следующее: «Хотя впереди меня ждет множество матчей, сомневаюсь, что когда-либо еще мне придется столкнуться с соперником, который заставит меня сконцентрироваться и испытать ярость и возбуждение сильнее, чем Санада».

Однако сам Санада по-прежнему не говорил о матче ни слова.

В той игре он разорвал связки на ногах, повредил связки на руках и получил множество других травм, после которых возвращение в мир тенниса стало для него невозможным. Общественность – в том числе и Атобэ – некоторое время считала, что вспоминать тот матч Санаде мешает глубокая психологическая травма.

Но потом Атобэ начал подозревать, что причина кроется совсем в ином – и осознание этого взрастило в нем такую ревность, что он предпочел отогнать эти мысли подальше. Атобэ считал, что основной причиной того, что Санада бросил теннис, стала победа над Юкимурой.

Победа в столь значимых соревнованиях над человеком, которого он пытался превзойти долгие годы, означала, что цель была достигнута.

Вновь задумавшись об этом, Атобэ неосознанно тихонько прищелкнул языком.

\- Мне бы хотелось какое-то время держаться подальше от тенниса, - сказал Санада. Он мог ошибочно посчитать, что Атобэ щелкнул языком в знак осуждения за молчание.

Санада поднес к губам зажатую в ладонях чашку. Поднимающийся пар создавал плотную завесу, скрывавшую выражение его лица. Атобэ тоже положил палочки на подставку и бросил взгляд на официанта. Тарелки, стоявшие на его столике, были пусты, вот только рыбные кости он так и не собрал.

Официант принес чай и для Атобэ. Как же давно он не пил сэнтя!

\- Хотя ты и не способен понять это в полной мере, у тебя все еще есть причина оставаться в мире тенниса – ты должен видеть, как играю я! – решительно заявил Атобэ и подул на чашку. Крепкий, горячий зеленый чай обжигал горло.

\- Причина, говоришь?

\- Я заставлю тебя раскаяться в том, что ты бросил теннис, вот увидишь!

_«Причина того, что ты бросил теннис, кроется в Юкимуре._ _Если это возможно... если возможно, Я хочу стать твоим сожалением!»_  

Услышав это, Санада широко распахнул глаза.

Все это время он предпочитал держаться в стороне от тенниса, потому что не хотел быть поверженным собственными чувствами сожаления и тоски. Именно поэтому Атобэ сказал ему это сейчас и увидел, как напряглись суставы пальцев Санады, все еще сжимавших чашку.  

Атобэ совсем не нравилась мысль, что Санада бросил теннис лишь потому что был полностью удовлетворен победой над Юкимурой. Не хотелось ему и говорить об этом – даже если Санада и сам вдруг считал также. Скорее всего, дело было в том, что Санада до сих пор не определился со своими собственными чувствами, поэтому никогда и не заговаривал о турнире.

Узнав, что Санада бросил теннис, Атобэ сожалел об этом, пожалуй, даже больше него самого – и теперь хотел заставить Санаду почувствовать то же самое.

Основной причиной была, конечно же, ревность, но немаловажную роль играло его собственное чувство разочарования от потери достойного соперника.

Санада опустил голову и потупил взгляд.

\- Зачем тебе все это? - его голос был таким непривычно тихим, что почти растворялся в звуках ресторана.

\- Я так хочу!

В ответ на заявление Атобэ губы Санады слегка искривились.

\- Все, о чем ты говоришь: раскаяние, тоска – я ничего подобного...

\- Даже слушать об этом не хочу! - Атобэ подумал, что, возможно, этого говорить не следовало. Однако взять свои слава назад уже не мог.

Его сердце забилось так яростно, словно они играли в теннис – нет, еще яростнее. Желание и дальше наносить воображаемым мячом удары по больному месту охватило Атобэ целиком.

 - Ты обязан раскаяться! Ради меня, ради твоего тенниса!

Теннис Санады был полностью сокрушен удовлетворением от победы над Юкимурой. Когда-то Атобэ был очарован его теннисом, окутанным черной аурой, и теперь никак не мог простить Санаду, который собирался отказаться от всего, удовольствовавшись одной-единственной победой.

Санада не спорил. Он плотно сжал губы и выглядел так, будто более не намерен проронить ни слова.

Атобэ с досадой закусил губу. Затем глубоко вздохнул, приводя дыхание в порядок, и достал из кожаного портфеля билет.

\- Это билет на Кубок Дэвиса. На все три дня.

Атобэ протянул руки к ладоням Санады, которые все еще сжимали чашку, и всунул билет. Пальцы Санады были холодные, бессильные, однако билеты удержали.

\- Ты обязательно должен пойти!

Вместо ответа Санада уставился на билеты пустым взглядом. Не зная, что еще сказать, Атобэ поднялся. К сожалению, у него не было другого способа пригласить Санаду на чемпионат. Атобэ запустил руку в волосы, медленно провел по прядям и тихонько прищелкнул языком.

Он чувствовал жар от выпитого горячего чая, который жег изнутри, словно упрекая его за содеянное.

 

**2\. Словно звон в ушах**

После обеда с Атобэ Санада вернулся домой. Зимним вечером воздух был морозным, он чувствовал, как до боли замерзли пальцы на руках и ногах.

_«Я заставлю тебя раскаяться в том, что ты бросил теннис, вот увидишь_! _» -_ эти слова засели в голове Санады так же плотно, как пристает к стене свежая краска.

Даже после ухода Атобэ Санада продолжал думать о его словах и теперь не мог вспомнить, как добрался домой. Он открыл железную входную дверь и зашел в прихожую, окутанную тьмой и холодом. Положив ключи на подставку для гэта, Санада открыл дверь из матового стекла, ведущую в комнату. Там было намного теплее и царил легкий аромат татами, нагретых солнечными лучами.  И хотя уже стемнело и похолодало, все в комнате еще хранило память о том, каким необычайно солнечным был сегодняшний день.

Санада повесил пальто и шарф на вешалку и включил обогреватель. Он слышал, что татами теплее, чем дощатый пол, но в январе разница вряд ли была слишком заметна. Обогреватель заработал. Нагретый им воздух постепенно вытеснял холод, царящий в комнате. В безмолвном полумраке послышался тихий рев мотора. Санада опустился на дзабутон*. Он не стал включать свет, в комнату проникал лишь слабый свет уличных фонарей.

Санада жил один с тех пор, как окончил старшую школу и прошел курс реабилитации. После школы он поступил на педагогический факультет Университета Риккай. На это его сподвигло отнюдь не стремление стать учителем. Он принял такое решение, осознав, что и в средней и старшей школах, и в теннисном клубе лучше всего ему удавалось руководить людьми.

Санада рассказал о своих планах бывшим сокомандникам, когда те пришли навестить его в больницу. Воспоминания об этом были столь яркими, будто все происходило только вчера – и то, как Акая сказал: «Слава богу, что, когда я учился в младшей школе, моим учителем были не вы, вице-капитан!», и то, как сам Санада рявкнул на него, и то, как смеялись остальные.

Его товарищи знали, что он больше не может играть в теннис, и изо всех сил старались окружить его заботой. Они до сих пор прекрасно помнили, что им пришлось испытать, когда госпитализировали Юкимуру.

Конечно, не все из них собирались в будущем связать свою жизнь с теннисом, но это не мешало им понимать, сколь многим Санада пожертвовал ради победы над Юкимурой.

После того матча Юкимура сразу же уехал в Англию. На его решение учиться за границей, а также стать профессиональным теннисистом исход матча никак не повлиял – все было предопределено.

О том, что его извечный соперник покидает Японию, Санада узнал только перед матчем. А во время игры, через боль, выходящую за рамки обычной, он понял, что остается и без тенниса, но уже не мог остановиться. Каковы бы ни были потери, Санада хотел навсегда запомнить момент всеохватывающего противостояния Юкимуре, который, в свою очередь, тоже выкладывался на полную мощь. И лишь отдав полностью все силы в отчаянной борьбе, он смог одолеть Юкимуру. И поэтому он никогда не сожалел об этом матче.

Санада никогда бы не сумел забыть, как на лице проигравшего Юкимуры отразилось отчаяние; казалось, тот был готов расплакаться, как ребенок.

Расставшись с теннисом, Санада сразу же потерял представление о собственном будущем. И хотя он поступил на педагогический факультет, он чувствовал, что каждый день проходит как в тумане. Санада вновь и вновь думал о том, не слишком ли много места прежде занимал в его жизни теннис. Когда он проговорился об этом в телефонном разговоре с Атобэ, тот долго молчал в трубку, а затем произнес лишь: «Ясно». И больше не сказал ни слова.

С тех пор Атобэ никогда не заговаривал не только о тех соревнованиях, но и вообще о теннисе. Однако Санада понимал, что тот беспокоится. Окажись он на месте Атобэ, то, скорее всего, тоже испытывал бы затруднения при обсуждении подобных тем. И даже после того, как он прошел реабилитацию и смог вернуться к привычному образу жизни, Санада не мог смотреть теннисные матчи.

Он думал, что стоит ему вновь почувствовать тот огонь, который разжигал в его душе теннис, стоит лишь страстно возжелать вновь очутиться на корте, как чувство раскаяния - даже в собственной победе -  поглотит его целиком.

И тогда, и сейчас Санада считал, что ему чужды подобные эмоции. И все же, в глубине души ощущал пустоту – маленькую червоточинку, которую так и не удалось заполнить.

Несмотря на все попытки быть честным с самим собой, Санада никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. День за днем он просто существовал, не в силах открыть кому-либо свое сердце и обратиться за поддержкой.

Тем не менее, Санада внимательно следил за профессиональным ростом своих товарищей: в первую очередь, конечно же, Атобэ, но не забывал о Юкимуре и остальных.

Он почти убедил себя в том, что полностью доволен своим новым отношением к теннису – рассказы о матчах ныне столь далекого мира профессионального тенниса не углубляли его мучений.

 Именно поэтому Санада и пришел в смятение, когда Атобэ велел ему прийти на матч, когда заявил, что заставит его раскаяться в том, что он бросил теннис.

Санада чувствовал, как Атобэ пытался достучаться до него все это время, но считал, что тому нечего от него требовать. Он не верил, что кто-то способен был вытянуть на поверхность все противоречивые чувства, таившиеся в глубине его души – будь то раскаяние или полное удовлетворение от победы над Юкимурой.

Вот только Атобэ видел Санаду насквозь. Его Инсайт, казалось, пронзал насквозь душу Санады.  Когда сегодня Атобэ смотрел на него, в его взгляде как никогда ясно смешивались ненависть и печаль.

А ведь до сих пор Атобэ сдерживал себя как мог. Когда Санада сообщил ему, что больше не может играть в теннис, в своем молчании и коротком «ясно» он спрятал все свои чувства. Скорее всего, он считал, что Санаду не стоит заставлять думать о теннисе – и от такой заботы внутри все сжималось.

Снаружи послышалась сирена «скорой помощи», Санада вздрогнул от неожиданности. Машина проехала мимо дома, звук сирены начал постепенно отдаляться.

Санада встал, задернул шторы, включил свет – и тут же прищурился: слишком долго он просидел в темноте. Он вновь опустился на дзабутон, чувствуя, как постепенно в комнате становится теплее.

Атобэ и Санаду связывали любовные отношения, но это совсем не означало, что сейчас между ними было что-то особенное. Почти год Атобэ провел в туре за границей, а Санада учился в институте здесь, в Японии. Санада следил за матчами Атобэ, время от времени они созванивались – а если удавалось встретиться, то обедали, прямо как сегодня.

Так продолжалось с тех пор, как Санада поступил в институт. А ведь в старшей школе, едва начав встречаться, они часто занимались сексом. Их подстегивали взаимный интерес и желание прикоснуться друг к другу.

Но сейчас все изменилось. Санада полагал, что у Атобэ просто не было времени для секса. Тот отвечал на звонки и сообщения, а когда приезжал, они обедали вместе. Но не более того. Большего Атобэ от Санады не требовал, да и самому Санаде ничего не было нужно. Хотя было еще кое-что, о чем Санада не просил, – беспокойство Атобэ как профессионального игрока.

А что же сам Атобэ? Быть может, он не знал, как ему теперь общаться с Санадой.

Подумав об этом, Санада испугался. Раньше он не задумывался, что чувствует Атобэ – как его партнер, как мужчина. Санада впервые понял, что того снедало не просто желание достучаться до него.

Наверняка Атобэ, обладавший столь властной натурой, но до сих пор не поднимавший эту тему, засомневался гораздо раньше.

И в его сегодняшнем взгляде, в его словах содержался ответ.

_«Ты должен раскаяться! Ради меня, ради своего тенниса!»_

Санада наконец понял, как искренне Атобэ любит теннис – любит его самого. Лишившись тенниса, Санада и не подумал о том, что чувствует Атобэ, и как будут продолжаться их отношения. Санаде стало стыдно оттого, что он понял все это только сейчас.

Есть ли у него шанс все исправить? Есть ли у него время, чтобы подумать об Атобэ?

Санада достал из кармана билеты на кубок Дэвиса, которые достались ему от Атобэ. На три дня.

Первый день – одиночные Тэдзуки и Этидзэна, второй день - парный Атобэ и Юкимуры, третий день - одиночные Юкимуры и Атобэ. Конечно, в билетах об этом не говорилось, но информация очень четко отложилась у Санады в голове.

Он понял, что должен пойти. Должен еще раз соприкоснуться с теннисом и заглянуть в глаза Атобэ.

Санада молча смотрел на то, как тряслись его руки, сжимающие билеты. Слова Атобэ подобно звону до сих пор стояли у него в ушах.

_________________

Дзабутон - японская напольная подушка для сидения.

 

**3\. Перед матчем**

Санада отправился на чемпионат, решив не сообщать об этом Атобэ. В окрестностях стадиона, что находился неподалеку от моря, бушевал сильный ветер. Его порывы ударялись о Санаду, но тот не чувствовал холода. Гораздо сильнее замерзло до боли и покрылось льдом его сердце после расставания с Атобэ. И это чувство никак не оставляло его.  Он собрал волю в кулак и направился ко входу на стадион.

Это место было таким же, каким оно осталось в его памяти с тех времен, когда он еще был теннисистом. Хотя, присмотревшись, он все же нашел одно отличие – сейчас вокруг толпилось множество зрителей, в особенности  - молодых девушек.

«С появлением в мировом рейтинге таких игроков, как Атобэ, Юкимура и Тэдзука японский теннис стал популярен и внутри страны», - Санада читал что-то подобное в «Pro теннисе», но впервые увидел столько фанаток, готовых преследовать своих кумиров.

Раньше на чемпионат приходили в основном мужчины, а сейчас стадион превратился в сборище девчонок, и Санада внезапно почувствовал себя так, словно очутился в женском теннисном клубе. Это смущало. Вздрогнув, он ускорил шаг и продолжил продираться сквозь толпу.

\- Гэнъитиро! – услышал Санада сквозь гул толпы и остановился.

Обращаться к нему по имени кроме членов семьи мог только один человек. Почувствовав, как заколотилось в груди сердце, Санада обернулся и увидел именно того, о ком подумал – Янаги Рэндзи.

\- Рэндзи, - имя близкого друга слетело с губ совершенно естественно. Перед ним стоял Янаги, он совсем не изменился с их последней встречи.

\- Давно не виделись, Гэнъитиро. Ты один? – Янаги был одет в коричневый тренч, а в руках держал кожаный портфель. Все так же, как тогда зимой, хотя сейчас он выглядел повзрослевшим.

\- Да. А ты, что, – без Акаи?

\- Акая улетел во Францию и сейчас, наверное, изо всех сил готовится к предстоящим соревнованиям, чтобы поднять свой рейтинг. – Янаги мельком взглянул на наручные часы и усмехнулся. Он на год оставил учебу в университете и переехал в Америку, где стал личным тренером и менеджером Акаи, который после окончания школы занялся теннисом профессионально.

Санада вспомнил, что в университете они с Янаги почти не виделись. Учебу на экономическом факультете тот совмещал с посещением специальной школы для спортивных тренеров, а все оставшееся время помогал Акае в поиске спонсоров. В последний раз они виделись, когда все бывшие члены их команды приехали провожать Янаги в аэропорт.

Да, с тех пор он действительно не изменился.

\- А ничего, что ты здесь?

В ответ Янаги лишь горько усмехнулся.

\- Я приехал, прежде всего, чтобы собрать данные об игроках. Помимо этого, меня интересуют параметры стадиона, погодные условия и прочие немаловажные обстоятельства. Если я сейчас не справлюсь, в дальнейшем это может отразиться на успехе Акаи! – решительно ответил он. Похоже, за то время, что они не виделись, Янаги стал еще наблюдательнее.

Наверное, это и означало приспособиться к жизни за границей. Санада ощутил это в разговоре с Янаги. А вот на Атобэ постоянные отъезды за границу никак не отражались, он ничуть не изменился с их самой первой встречи.

\- Ты лучше скажи мне, Гэнъитиро, как часто ты приходишь наблюдать за матчами? Я всегда надеялся, что когда-нибудь мы с тобой вот так и встретимся. – При виде ласковой улыбки Янаги после столь долгой разлуки Санада растерялся и не мог ничего ответить. Янаги не знал, что после того турнира среди учеников старших школ он никогда не ходил смотреть матчи.

У него на миг перехватило дыхание.

Янаги, так же, как и сам Санада, прекратил играть в теннис, вот только причины у них были совершенно разными. Янаги изо всех сил пытался стать твердой опорой для Акаи. А Санада истратил все силы в столкновении с серьезным соперником и, получив травмы, вовсе отошел от тенниса. Его охватило странное чувство, что эта разница причин помешает им понять друг друга.

\- Гэнъитиро? – с недоумением протянул Янаги, и это вернуло Санаду к реальности. Он уже открыл было рот, но никак не мог подобрать слов, способных объяснить ситуацию.

_«С тех самых пор я больше не мог смотреть теннисные матчи.»_

Для самого Санады это казалось жалким, недостойным оправданием.

Он всего лишь хотел неизменно оставаться «Императором» для друзей, для команды – и растерялся, осознав, что им завладела гордыня. Он добровольно отказался от тенниса, но в глубине души продолжал его желать. Слова о раскаянии, брошенные Атобэ, что-то разожгли у Санады в груди, и он постепенно начинал обращать внимание на этот жар.

\- Матч начинается. Кстати, может вечером перекусим где-нибудь вместе? Думаю, нам есть что рассказать друг другу. Но если не хочешь, можем встретиться и завтра. – Янаги посмотрел на часы. Неужели он что-то заметил, раз так резко сменил тему разговора?

Санаде ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

 ***

\- Ну и что, ты в итоге позвал Санаду? – поинтересовался Юкимура под гром аплодисментов, адресованных Этидзэну и Тэдзуке. За столь неуместный вопрос Атобэ не удостоил его даже взглядом.

Сегодня у них не было матчей. В первый день чемпионата должны были играть Тэдзука и Этидзэн. Присутствие последнего в команде было неожиданностью, даже несмотря на то, что он сумел завоевать чемпионство в национальном чемпионате – ведь он только что окончил школу.

Однако именно Этидзэн, а не Атобэ или Юкимура, входившие в мировые рейтинги, стал предметом обсуждения в СМИ. Беспрецедентный пример того, как одиночный игрок вошел в историю тенниса Японии и стал спортсменом, на которого были возложены надежды всей страны.

Атобэ наблюдал за ним и понимал, что с таким своевольным стилем игры Этидзэн подходит для парных еще меньше, чем он сам или Юкимура.

\- Ну, позвал же?

Атобэ обернулся. Его взору предстали холодные глаза и чуть изогнувшиеся в кривой улыбке губы Юкимуры.

Атобэ не сдержал себя и нахмурился при мысли о том, что завтра им придетсяиграть парный. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас отвечать на заданный вопрос, ведь пригласить Санаду было идеей именно Юкимуры.

Все началось во время Открытого чемпионата Австралии. Они с Юкимурой представляли Японию и в итоге оба проиграли чемпиону прошлого года. После окончания матчей Юкимура позвал Атобэ в бар отеле, в котором обычно останавливались спортсмены.

Им часто приходилось сталкиваться на соревнованиях, но наедине они оказались впервые. И мало того, что Юкимура сразу начал расспрашивать о Санаде, он еще и буквально выплеснул на Атобэ все те чувства, которые так долго держал в себе. Даже сейчас, при воспоминании о том разговоре Атобэ становилось мерзко.

Юкимуру абсолютно не волновало, что именно он лишил Санаду тенниса. Он даже заявил, что именно поэтому и «уступил» Санаду Атобэ. От этих слов Атобэ пришел в такую ярость, что едва не выплеснул стакан с выпивкой Юкимуре в лицо. Его невероятно злило то, что ради победы над этим человеком Санада пожертвовал всем.

\- Смотри, там Санада! – услышав это, Атобэ посмотрел на трибуну.

« _Неужели после того разговора Санада все-таки пришел?»_

Атобэ растерянно блуждал взглядом по трибунам, но никак не мог разглядеть Санаду. Наконец, заподозрив подвох, он посмотрел на Юкимуру, который прыснул в ответ.

_«Вот придурок. Он начинает действовать на нервы.»_

\- Значит все-таки позвал.

В ответ на смех Юкимуры, Атобэ лишь грубо прищелкнул языком.

\- Даже не надейся, что я сделал это, потому что ты так велел! Я сам постоянно думал, что должен для него что-нибудь сделать. – До сих пор Атобэ не мог признаться в этом даже самому себе.

Когда-то он должен был это сказать, но не знал, как лучше подступиться к Санаде, который был травмирован так глубоко, что даже не мог наблюдать за теннисными матчами. Конечно, Атобэ легко мог высказать все это прямо в лицо Санаде, но опасался ранить его.

Атобэ не представлял, что значит лишиться тенниса, потерять цель в жизни. Он любил Санаду, но их любви не были присущи ласковые слова и взаимная поддержка. Их разделяло огромное расстояние – как в жизни, так и в чувствах, а связь всегда основывалась на уважении друг друга, как равных соперников.

Он даже фразу о том, что заставит Санаду раскаяться, сказал из ревности к словам Юкимуры. Тому словно удалось заставить Атобэ действовать.

\- Если бы я пригласил Санаду, это выглядело бы слишком лицемерно. Как хорошо, что ты сделал это за меня, - эти слова и улыбка Юкимуры взбесили Атобэ. Ему даже захотелось врезать Юкимуре, и если бы они до сих пор были учениками средней школы, он, наверное, так бы и поступил.

Юкимура был тем человеком, из-за которого Санада посвятил всю свою жизнь теннису, и тем, кто в конечном итоге забрал теннис у Санады.

 - Не делай такое лицо, словно едва сдерживаешься, чтобы не убить меня. Нам ведь завтра еще парный играть, - Юкимура взглянул на Атобэ и довольно ухмыльнулся.

Как профессиональный теннисист Атобэ понимал, что ревность и теннис несовместимы. Но несмотря на это он не мог вот так запросто проникнуться симпатией к Юкимуре.

\- Я уже начинаю сомневаться в правильности своего решения сыграть с тобой в паре.

\- Зато это был хороший маркетинговый ход.

Теннисное сотрудничество в Японии было весьма популярно и во время национальных чемпионатов. Приглашение поучаствовать в соревнованиях всемирно известных спортсменов приносило неплохую прибыль, а также помогало засвидетельствовать возвышение уровня японского тенниса. Но в целом, это был лишь способ завлечения зрителей, которые получали возможность увидеть парный матч с участием игроков мирового уровня. И если они сами вызвались участвовать в этих соревнованиях, то могли отказаться от участия лишь в экстренном случае.

Стадион постепенно тонул в воплях фанатов. Ни Юкимура, ни Атобэ не были от этого в восторге.

***

Пробившись сквозь толпу девушек, Санада и Янаги отыскали на трибунах зону, где было больше мужчин, и разместились там.

\- Поразительно! Я, конечно, слышал, что теннис в Японии стал очень популярен, но даже не догадывался, насколько, - удивленно распахнул глаза Янаги.

Санада, который тоже не знал о возросшей популярности тенниса, с интересом наблюдал, как девушки заворожено смотрят на корт.

\- Это все из-за Атобэ и Юкимуры.

\- Тэдзука тоже будет играть!

\- А еще Этидзэн впервые выступит, как профессиональный игрок.

Они переговаривались, не переставая наблюдать за кортом, где разминались Этидзэн, Тэдзука и их соперники – представители Швейцарии. Они также заметили, что неподалеку о чем-то разговаривают Атобэ и Юкимура. С того места, где сидели Санада с Янаги, их было плохо видно, но пересесть поближе мешали заполонившие трибуны девушки.

\- Да, на кубке Дэвиса стоит побывать даже в качестве зрителя!

Янаги кивнул и достал из портфеля ручку и блокнот.

\- В первую очередь меня интересуют данные Тэдзуки, который наконец вернулся в мир большого тенниса, и, конечно же, Этидзэна.

Янаги скрупулезно записал на чистой странице дату, название чемпионата, место проведения и корт. Санада с ностальгией подумал, что теперь эти записи делаются не для всей их команды, а лишь для одного Акаи.

\- Акая ведь проиграл тогда в финале национальных соревнований.

\- Да, вот поэтому он сейчас и не в команде, - фыркнул Янаги, для которого факт проигрыша Акаи был чрезвычайно неприятен. Санада попытался представить его чувства и уставился на Этидзэна. С тех пор, как они впервые встретились на корте, тот очень сильно изменился – и внешне, и по стилю игры – но не растерял своих привычных самоуверенности и силы духа.

Благодаря тому, что вокруг не было шумных фанаток, можно было рассчитывать спокойно посмотреть матч. Санаду это полностью устраивало.

К своему удивлению, он ничего не почувствовал, наблюдая, как разогреваются на корте игроки.

Прозвучал сигнал окончания разминки.

\- Что ж, начинается, - пробормотал Янаги и достал из портфеля секундомер.

Холодное напряжение повисло над кортом. Санада крепко стиснул ладони, осознав, что прямо сейчас увидит теннисный матч.

 

**4\. Возвращение Тэдзуки**

Первый день соревнований начинался с одиночного матча Тэдзуки против лучшего среди молодых игроков Швейцарии – Ноа Миллера. Крепкий и сильный, не уступавший ростом самому Тэдзуке, он так же, как Атобэ и Юкимура, перед этим участвовал в Открытом чемпионате Австралии. В этом году игроки японской команды – Тэдзука, Атобэ, Юкимура – были моложе, чем обычно, но то же самое можно было сказать и о Миллере. В свои девятнадцать он уже попал в мировой рейтинг.

Чтобы понять, что в теннисных кругах Швейцарии от Миллера ожидали многого, не требовалось искать дополнительную информацию. Достаточно было посмотреть на поведение других участников команды, уже ставших ветеранами большого тенниса.

Право первой подачи выпало Тэдзуке, тут же попавшему под прицел всех журналистских камер. Судья поднял руку, сигнализируя о начале матча. Тэдзука сделал глубокий вдох и подбросил мяч. Янаги нажал на кнопку секундомера. У Санады перехватило дыхание – желтый мяч, ракетка, противник, безмолвие на корте – все это словно воспоминания о вчерашнем дне. Мяч Тэдзуки ударился о корт на стороне соперника, игра началась.

Тэдзука играл так, словно никогда и не был травмирован. Все его удары сочетали в себе невероятную красоту и мощь. Казалось, во всем теле у него нет ни одного слабого места. С тех пор, как Тэдзука переехал в Германию Санада впервые наблюдал за его игрой. Он, конечно же, видел его в новостях, но этот Тэдзука Кунимицу, получивший возможность выступать против соперников из разных стран, казался ему незнакомцем.

Санада прекрасно понимал, что им вряд ли доведется когда-нибудь встретиться на корте. Сейчас он был твердо уверен, что разобрался в своих чувствах к Тэдзуке и игре против него.

Наблюдая соревнования вживую, Санада осознал, как сильно вырос уровень Тэдзуки с тех пор, как они противостояли друг другу. А ведь это по-прежнему был тот человек, которого он когда-то знал.

Их матч в финале Национальных соревнований Санада не забудет никогда. Там были и Янаги, сидевший сейчас рядом с ним, и Юкимура, и Этидзэн, находившиеся возле кортов. В тот раз за их игрой наблюдал и Атобэ. Тем летом Санаде пришлось сражаться, отринув свой принцип честной игры – все ради команды.

Даже сейчас он считал, что план, предложенный тогда Юкимурой, был верным для достижения победы. Но если бы время повернулось вспять, если бы у него была возможность сделать выбор, смог бы он вновь последовать такому приказу?

Санаде никак не удавалось забыть, сколько лет он отчаянно пытался догнать Тэдзуку.

***

\- События разворачиваются слишком быстро! Подозреваю, что за время реабилитации Тэдзука не только восстановился после травмы, но и полностью перестроил свою игру, - протянул Юкимура, но Атобэ ничего не ответил.

Сигнал судьи ознаменовал окончание сета со счетом 6-4 в пользу Тэдзуки.

Как и подметил Юкимура, игра закончилась слишком быстро. Не прошло и тридцати минут с начала матча, как Тэдзука взял два сета. Его противник был игроком мирового уровня – как и сам Тэдзука до того, как получить травму. Атобэ невольно задумался, как бы без этой травмы сложилась теннисная карьера Тэдзуки.

Положение в мировом рейтинге могло измениться в любой момент. А  оценить настоящую силу противника невозможно, пока он не вступит в игру. Атобэ даже был немного разочарован тем, как быстро Тэдзука выигрывал у соперника гейм за геймом.

После короткого перерыва игроки вернулись на корт. Зрители еще не успели вновь занять свои места, не стих еще гул на трибунах, а матч уже возобновился. С того места, где стоял Атобэ, было хорошо видно, как серьезен Миллер – и как невозмутим Тэдзука.

Наблюдая за тем, как в своем первом, после возвращения в большой теннис, матче Тэдзука спокойно ведет игру, Атобэ, сам того не осознав, громко фыркнул. Хотя Миллер, как и сам Атобэ, принимал участие в Открытом чемпионате Австралии, до сих пор им ни разу не доводилось сражаться друг против друга. Атобэ предполагал, что в этом году такое вполне может произойти, и сейчас очень хотел увидеть настоящую мощь Миллера.

Однако Тэдзука не дал ему такой возможности.

Всей своей игрой Тэдзука демонстрировал, что полностью восстановился после травмы. Он совсем не изменился. Именно поэтому Атобэ всегда так желал его победить.  До тех пор, пока Тэдзука оставался тем самым человеком, которого Атобэ когда-то признал равным себе, жажда победы над ним не ослабевала. И так продолжалось уже долгие годы.

Если бы сейчас на корте стоял совсем другой Тэдзука, Атобэ бы никогда его не простил. Он до сих пор помнил адресованные Тэдзуке слова: «Я не прощу, если ты вернешься теннисистом, недостойным меня!» Атобэ пытался понять, почему ему не удается донести ту же самую мысль до Санады. Вероятнее всего, дело было в том, что даже в мыслях он не мог соприкоснуться к теми страданиям, которые тот испытывал в своем нынешнем состоянии - ведь тем, кто лишил Санаду всего, был Юкимура.

Это было в равной степени и правильно, и неправильно.

Услышав о том, что Санада больше не сможет играть в теннис, и узнав подробности матча, Атобэ сразу понял, что тот всей своей волей призвал Юкимуру к честному поединку и победил.

И именно из-за того, каким по своей сути был тот матч, Атобэ и не мог заставить Санаду говорить о его печальных результатах. Как теннисист, Атобэ не мог не восхищаться Санадой, сумевшим зайти так далеко и победить, не изменив своему стилю игры.

Но в то же самое время он не мог не сожалеть о том, что больше не сможет сыграть с Санадой в его теннис. Но вот этого Атобэ ему точно сказать не мог, ведь Санада мог и не разделять его точку зрения. Такой была гордость Атобэ. Перед всеми – а особенно, перед Санадой – он хотел выглядеть сильным и властным, потому и сказал ему вчера те слова. Так он принудительно насаждал Санаде мысль о том, что не позволит ему и дальше ни в чем не раскаиваться.

После произошедшего с Санадой секса у них не было. Атобэ знал, что стоит им раздеться и ощутить жар прикосновений друг к другу, как он не сможет сдержать свои мысли и выскажет все, что накопилось у него на душе.

\- Поровну!

Услышав голос судьи, Атобэ вновь взглянул на корт и увидел, как Миллер наконец начинает контратаку. Но Тэдзука продолжал сохранять спокойствие. Было ясно, что его целью была не победа над Миллером, а возвращение на те вершины мирового теннисного рейтинга, которые он занимал до травмы. Без сомнения, в этом гейме все по-прежнему решал Тэдзука. Миллер начал понемногу отыгрываться, но было уже слишком поздно. Атобэ снова фыркнул, размышляя, удастся ли ему увидеть истинную мощь Миллера, если судьба сделает их соперниками?

***

\- Удивительно, как же быстро все закончилось, - пробормотал Янаги, записывая в блокнот счет и все, по его мнению, важные подробности матча.

Санада следил за ситуацией на корте, одновременно прокручивая в голове прошедший матч. Игра Тэдзуки была внушительной и хладнокровной, он быстро и точно обыгрывал противника. Тэдзука словно бы не чувствовал силу Миллера, и Санаде казалось, что он наблюдает за обычной тренировкой. Неужели Миллеру было тяжело из-за разницы климата Японии и Австралии? Думать так об игроке мирового уровня казалось непростительной ошибкой, но начавшаяся односторонняя игра просто не оставляла других вариантов.

\- Хочешь сказать, Миллер не справился с игроком уровня Тэдзуки?

\- Судя по увиденному, так оно и есть. Миллер недооценил Тэдзуку и, зная, что тот когда-то был травмирован, рассчитывал его силу исходя из этого факта. Но в итоге Тэдзука перехватил инициативу, и сейчас вероятность того, что Миллер переломит ход матча и победит составляет лишь тридцать процентов. Итог игры очевиден, - подвел итог Янаги, закончив делать пометки по этому матчу.

На чистой странице блокнота он записал имя Этидзэна и его будущего оппонента.

\- Если исходить из нашего знания о том, насколько силен Тэдзука, стратегия Миллера была глупа. Но стоит учитывать и то, что Миллер довольно молод и после этого матча, вполне возможно, начнет совершенствоваться. А вот Тэдзука играет так, словно никогда и не был травмирован. Это просто удивительно! – добавил Янаги и посмотрел на корт. Санада последовал его примеру.

Репортеры как раз закончили брать у Тэдзуки интервью и принялись его фотографировать. Девушки на трибунах шептались между собой, взволнованно обсуждая окончившийся матч. Мало-помалу стадион вновь поглотили радостные крики фанатов.

\- Да... таков Тэдзука, - согласился Санада, когда-то и сам ощутивший на себе всю мощь его игры. Тэдзука не позволял ни зрителям, ни сопернику, ни даже самому себе даже задумываться о том, что вообще был когда-то травмирован. Временами Санада ловил себя на том, что вообще сомневается в реальности этой травмы.

Янаги понимающе кивнул. Ему не требовались данные, чтобы понять, что Санада, когда-то сражавшийся с Тэдзукой, сейчас вновь тянется за ним. Такие чувства было невозможно собрать и изучить. Но они помогали Санаде вспомнить, что он испытывал, когда ушел из мира большого тенниса.

Прозвучало объявление о начале второго матча, в котором должны были участвовать Этидзэн Рёма и ветеран сборной Швейцарии Леон Эрлах.

Шум на трибунах начал понемногу стихать. Внимание зрителей вновь обратилось на корт.

 

**5\. Сущность слабости**

Матч Этидзэна после второго тай-брейка завершился поражением со счетом 3-1. Это не было неожиданностью, особенно, если вспомнить все, что было известно о нем ранее. Да и мощь соперника делала поражение Этидзэна еще более закономерным.

Леону Эрлаху было уже за трицать. Он был ветераном, занимавшим одну из верхних строк в мировом теннисном рейтинге, в то время как Этидзэн только-только стал профессиональным игроком. И то, что Этидзэн смог выиграть один сет и дважды довести игру до тай-брейка, являлось поистине удивительным результатом.

Однако это явно не устраивало самого Этидзэна, что сразу заметили японские журналисты, окружившие его после финального рукопожатия.

\- Стоит только взглянуть в лицо Этидзэна – и сразу станет понятно, что он недоволен тем, как закончился матч. Вся эта журналистская суета здесь точно ни к чему, - заметил Янаги, не отрываясь от блокнота.

Мысленно он уже прикидывал, как именно будет выглядеть новая тренировочная программа Акаи с учетом данных, собранных во время этого матча. Санада посмотрел на окруженного репортерами Этидзэна, а потом перевел взгляд на скамейки, где сидели игроки сборной Швейцарии. Эрлах, накинув полотенце на шею, внимательно наблюдал за Этидзэном.

С такого расстояния Санаде было трудно разглядеть выражение его лица, но было ясно, что Этидзэн произвел на швейцарского теннисиста большое впечатление. Так было и с самим Санадой после матча на турнире Канто в средней школе.

Что ощущал теннисист мирового уровня после того, как безызвестный новичок из Японии выиграл у него один сет? Сможет ли он использовать этот опыт в дальнейшем?

Это могло оказаться полезным. Для него. Для них.

\- Гэнъитиро, что случилось? - удивленно спросил Янаги у внезапно замолчавшего друга.

Санада отвел глаза от корта. В нем внезапно вспыхнуло страстное желание, которому он никак не мог позволить разгореться. Эти чувства во что бы то ни стало должны были остаться похороненными глубоко внутри.

\- Ничего. Ты уже закончил собирать данные? – Янаги нахмурился, заметив тень страдания на лице Санады. Он не был уверен, что понимает, в чем дело, и только собрался что-то сказать, как стадион утонул в шуме аплодисментов.

Этидзэн закончил разбираться с репортерами, со скамей команд Японии и Швейцарии поднялись игроки. На трибунах восторженно завизжали девушки. Атобэ и Юкимура махали фанатам и улыбались, Тэдзука ограничился тем, что просто поднял руку, а Этидзэн лишь молча глядел на зрителей. И Санада, и Янаги заметили, что Атобэ пристально смотрел в их сторону.

***

\- Пришел все-таки? - под радостные возгласы зрителей пробормотал себе под нос Атобэ. Его Инсайт был тут не при чем. Атобэ сам не понимал, как умудрился разглядеть Санаду среди заполнившей трибуны толпы.

\- Санада? – спросил Юкимура, улыбаясь поклонницам. Атобэ прищелкнул языком, ему казалось, что в таком шуме его никто не должен был услышать.

_«У него слишком хороший слух»._

\- Можешь считать, что ваша тройка демонов снова в сборе, - ответил Атобэ.

\- А я говорил, что Рэндзи приедет. Я и с Санадой хотел встретиться, так что все просто отлично! – радостно произнес Юкимура и помахал рукой в том направлении, куда указал Атобэ. А затем, разглядев Санаду и Янаги, замахал еще сильнее.

_«Ну и как тебе сегодняшние матчи? О чем ты думал, когда смотрел игру Тэдзуки и Этидзэна? Ничего не почувствовал? Ничего в душе не всколыхнулось?»_

Атобэ мысленно задавал эти вопросы, пристально глядя в глаза Санаде. Он чувствовал, что способен сейчас передать тому свои мысли. В глазах Санады читалась растерянность, но он не отводил взгляда от Атобэ, продолжавшего пристально смотреть на него в ответ. Атобэ понимал, какие мучительные чувства раздирали сейчас Санаду. А завтра все будет гораздо хуже, ведь завтра они с Юкимурой будут играть парный.

Что испытает Санада, увидев это собственными глазами? И что после этого он будет чувствовать к Атобэ?

\- Идем, Атобэ.

И Атобэ, следом за Юкимурой, покинул корт.

\- Досадно это признавать, но меня раздражает, что все это время Санада смотрел только на тебя, - устало вздохнул Юкимура.

\- Заткнись, - бросил в ответ Атобэ.

_«Ну конечно. Тем, кто притащил его сюда, был я!»_

Разумеется, он не сказал этого вслух. Ему совсем не хотелось вновь услышать от Юкимуры нечто вроде: «И кого ты должен за это поблагодарить?»

***

Едва игроки покинули стадион, как толпа начала утихать, крики фанатов вскоре сменились тихим шорохом шагов. У выхода с трибун столпились люди, поэтому Санада и Янаги решили пока остаться на своих местах.

\- Атобэ ничуть не изменился, - проговорил Янаги, и Санада усмехнулся. Тот ледяной, всепоглощающий взгляд Атобэ все всяких сомнений был направлен прямо в сердце Санады. В сердце, которое вновь страстно желало тенниса.

_«Возродить во мне это желание, заставить меня раскаяться в том, что я бросил теннис – чего же еще ты хочешь от меня, Атобэ?»_

Санада до боли сжал кулаки. Кончики ногтей впились в кожу до крови, руки дрожали. Какие чувства сейчас преобладали в его душе: злость, тоска, отчаяние? Санада был в смятении.

\- Гэнъитиро... На улице сейчас ужасно холодно, может, сходим перекусить куда-нибудь? Как насчет набэ? Заодно и согреемся.

Санада резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на Янаги. Тот слабо улыбнулся в ответ и накрыл своей ладонью руку Санады.

\- Да, давай...

Хотя Янаги и сказал, что ему очень холодно, руки у него были теплые. Хотя бы немного но это тепло придало Санаде сил.

Бар, в который они зашли, находился вдали от деловых кварталов, и посетителей там было немного.  И Санада, и Янаги были уверены, что встретят здесь фанаток со стадиона, но ошиблись. Им сразу предоставили отдельный кабинет.

\- Похоже, девушки отправились на Одайба – там много великолепных кафе, - войдя в кабинет предположил Янаги и повесил пальто на вешалку. Санада последовал его примеру, а затем присел за хариготацу*. Янаги устроился напротив. В тот же миг раздался стук по фусума*, и из-за нее показалась официантка. Предложив гостям влажные полотенца, она принялась расставлять закуски, а Санада с Янаги открыли меню.

\- Мне, пожалуйста, улун, - заказал Санада.

\- Что ж, а мне тогда гэммайтя*, - попросил Янаги. После чего оба открыли страницу с набэ.

\- Давай закажем то, что нравится тебе. Мы ведь так давно никуда не ходили вместе, - предложил Санада, вытирая руки полотенцем. Янаги благодарно кивнул.

\- Тогда, будьте добры, принесите нам набэ из соевого молока с курицей, говядиной и лопушником. Этого будет достаточно, - сказал он официантке, и та удалилась из комнаты.

\- Выпить не сможем? – спросил Санада, но Янаги лишь горько усмехнулся, продолжая вытирать руки полотенцем.

\- Вечером мне еще предстоит выслушать отчет Акаи, а потом придется собрать воедино всю информацию о всемирном рейтинге теннисистов из сегодняшних новостей.

\- Это все ради Акаи?

\- Вообще, это уже своего рода хобби. Но, разумеется, я собираю данные для того, чтобы помочь Акае выиграть и как могу контролирую его здоровье. ~~Сейчас~~ это моя основная работа, - как только Янаги договорил, в кабинет вернулась официантка и поставила на стол газовую горелку. Затем подала чай.

\- Ну что ж, за встречу! - все еще немного смущенный отказом выпить, Санада взял свою чашку с чаем и аккуратно стукнул ей по чашке Янаги.

\- Не слишком ли на тебя влияет жизнь за границей? – спросил Санада, сделав глоток. Янаги поднес свою чашку к губам и потер свободной рукой щеку.

\- Как менеджеру, мне приходится встречаться с самыми разными людьми. Я должен внимательно следить за своими манерами и словами, иначе нельзя. – Судя по его лицу, все обстояло несколько лучше, чем следовало из рассказа. Санада полагал, что Янаги уже вполне привык к новой жизни и сейчас способен не только управляться с работой, но и наслаждаться процессом.

\- Работа над собой – прежде всего! – произнеся это, Санада взял палочки и потянулся к миске с жареным тофу. Подхватив один кусочек, он положил его в рот и почувствовал, как неторопливо растекается во рту бульон даси*, в котором был вымочен тофу. Пропорции соли были соблюдены идеально, а его тепло медленно распространялось по всему телу.

\- А как ты поживаешь, Гэнъитиро? Как университет? – спросил Янаги, в свою очередь потянувшись к миске с тофу. Санада сделал еще глоток улуна, который начал постепенно остывать.

\- Каждый день работаю над собой, - выдохнул он и неожиданно почувствовал укол зависти. – _«Конечно же не так, как ты»._ – Всего лишь мимолетная мысль, но Санада ужаснулся собственному бесчестью. Ему стало стыдно. Ему захотелось ударить себя. Санада не подозревал, что внутри него может скрываться такое уродливое чувство, ведь он всегда считал себя прямым и честным человеком. Санада понимал и то, почему Янаги пришлось временно прекратить учебу в университете, и то почему тот так заботится об Акае – и все равно никак не мог побороть свою зависть.

До того, как сегодня он вновь увидел своими глазами теннисный матч, Санада никогда не испытывал этого низменного чувства к кому-либо, особенно к Янаги. А сейчас его душа словно разрывалась на части – все из-за Атобэ, который вытащил наружу все мысли и переживания о теннисе, тщательно скрытые в глубине души Санады.

\- Гэнъитиро... – тихо позвал Янаги. Санада схватился за голову, чувствуя, что теряет над собой контроль.

Смехотворно. Он сам смехотворен. В его душе все было разорено словно после шторма, он был словно вымазан в грязи, от которой никак не удавалось отмыться.

\- Прошу прощения за ожидание, - произнесла официантка, раздвигая фусума и внося кипящее набэ. В кабинете сразу запахло лопушником, курицей и соевым молоком. Официантка подожгла горелку на столе, объяснила, что после того как набэ еще раз вскипит, его можно будет есть, и удалилась.

\- Прости, я никак не могу разобраться  с тем, что творится у меня в душе... Это совершенно непростительно! – произнес Санада. Он так и сидел, обхватив голову руками. Сердце колотилось в груди, голова кружилась. Впервые, спустя долгое время, Санада вот так запросто признал свои действия непростительными. Последний раз он произносил эти слова еще в старшей школе.

\- Гэнъитиро, после того как ты потерял возможность играть в теннис, для тебя стало невыносимым и любое соприкосновение с ним, - прошептал Янаги. Санада невольно закусил губу.

_«Это не так! В том матче против Юкимуры я пожертвовал всем! И, полностью удовлетворенный в тот день, без сожаления расстался с теннисом»._

\- Ты скажешь, что это не так. Однако ты слишком привязан к теннису, чтобы, пожертвовав всем, удовлетвориться результатом и бросить то, чему ты собирался посвятить свою жизнь. Нельзя умалять свои чувства к теннису, Гэнъитиро! - нахмурился Янаги, но потом попытался улыбнуться. Санада медленно поднял лицо.

Слова Янаги и то, как он сейчас смотрел на Санаду, помогли тому немного успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

\- Мне и самому до сих пор не удалось полностью оставить теннис или хотя бы разобраться в своем к нему отношении. Я продолжаю цепляться за него лишь ради того, чтобы как-то использовать свою способность собирать данные. А если вспомнить наши тренировки или соревнования... Для того, кто однажды стоял на корте, отказ от тенниса просто ужасен!

В этот момент крышка кастрюли запрыгала, выпуская пар. Янаги убавил огонь и ловко снял крышку. Рассекая палочками пар, идущий от набэ, он наполнил тарелку овощами и мясом и протянул ее Санаде.

\- И раньше – до того, как я решил работать с Акаей – и после меня одолевали ужасные мысли. Скорее всего, они будут одолевать меня и дальше, но это неплохо. Каждый раз, когда мы оказываемся наедине с собой и своей болью, нужно найти верный способ все преодолеть.

Санада взял протянутую тарелку – та оказалась горячей – и поставил на стол. Янаги положил ему много курицы. У Санады на душе потеплело при мысли о том, что Янаги помнил, как он любит мясо. Вместе со словами Янаги в его сердце проникала умиротворенность. Санада впервые понял, что же испытывает сам Янаги, прекратив играть. Раздор в душе Янаги куда сильнее, чем казалось Санаде. Вполне возможно, что об этом не знал вообще никто. А ведь Атобэ тоже не показывал своих чувств. Вдруг его сердце разрывалось намного сильнее, чем он позволял увидеть Санаде?

\- Возможно, я просто не хотел принять свою боль и потому скрывал ее, считая, что полностью удовлетворен.

\- Потому что ты всегда был сильным и честным.

Санада удивленно посмотрел на Янаги, словно не понимая смысла его слов. Сила, честь – в своей жизни он опирался лишь на эти качества и до сих пор считал этот путь единственно верным для себя. Поэтому и не предполагал, что столкнется с чувствами, которые не сможет понять.

Янаги наложил себе набэ и тепло улыбнулся Санаде, словно был способен понять его мысли по выражению лица.

\- Гэнъитиро, чтобы понять сущность своей слабости, тебе нужно преодолеть разногласия в твоей душе.

«Сущность своей слабости...» – Санада впервые услышал такое выражение и задумался, пытаясь понять его смысл.

Янаги взял палочки и принялся за еду.

\- Вкусно. Старое доброе набэ.

Санада тоже продолжил есть. Мясо было сочным и мягким. Набэ странным образом согревало тело и прогоняло дурные мысли. Разговор со старым другом принес умиротворение, накопившееся в теле напряжение удивительным образом отступало.

\- Кстати, Гэнъитиро, как твои колени? - спросил Янаги, переходя к вареному рису с овощами. Он знал, что в матче против Юкимуры Санада повредил связки на ногах.

\- Обычно они меня не беспокоят, неприятные ощущения появляются после бега или продолжительных прогулок пешком, а еще мне трудно долгое время сидеть в сэйдза*. – После стремительного бега или долгих пеших прогулок, колени онемевали,  а от сидения в сэйдза начинали еще и ныть.

\- А боли?

\- Прошли.

\- Это очень радует.

Санада кивнул. Каждодневные боли продолжались еще полгода после того, как его выписали из больницы, но потом прошли. Только когда он переохлаждался, у него начинали ныть те места, где были разорваны связки.

\- Ну вот, ты один все приготовил, даже рис с овощами, - виновато произнес Санада, увидев, как Янаги добавил к рису яйцо и начал неторопливо размешивать. Он внезапно осознал, что все это время только ел и совсем не помогал Янаги.

\- Да, виноват, по привычке все сам сделал.

По этим словам Санада понял, что Янаги еще и готовит.

До него доходили слухи, что еще до отъезда в Америку Янаги и Акая решили жить вместе. Янаги был для Акаи и тренером, и менеджером, они помогали друг другу находить себя в новых ролях.

\- Ты и за питанием Акаи следишь?

\- Да, ведь ему необходима пища с большим содержанием протеина. Ты не представляешь, как сложно составлять для него подходящее меню на каждый день. Я просто счастлив, когда могу готовить только для себя, - шутливо произнес Янаги. И хоть на первый взгляд казалось, что он жалуется, на самом деле он явно был доволен. Санада был искренне рад, что Янаги способен найти на дне своих невзгод повод для радости.

Закончив перемешивать рис, Янаги попросил у Санады тарелку. Получив обратно тарелку с блестящим рисом, Санада пытался понять, как повлиял на него сегодняшний вечер. Он с нетерпение ждал завтрашнего матча, и уж точно никак не мог стереть из памяти леденящий душу взгляд Атобэ.

______________

Фусума – перегородка, используемая для деления большой комнаты на отделы. Обычно изготавливается из дерева и обклеивается с обеих сторон бумагой.

Гэммайтя - японский зелёный чай, который изготавливается из чайных листьев и обжаренного коричневого риса.

Даси - это традиционный японский бульон, основа многих блюд японской кухни, супов, соусов.

Сэйдза – поза сидения на коленях.

 

  **6\. Парный Атобэ и Юкимуры**

На следующий день Санада и Янаги пришли на стадион вместе. После их вчерашнего разговора Санада чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, но одна мысль о том, что сегодня он увидет парный матч Атобэ и Юкимуры, и в сердце словно разливался жидкий свинец.

Атобэ не звонил. Санада предполагал, что до конца сегодняшнего матча, тот вряд ли с ним свяжется. Да и сам Санада не знал, что мог бы ему сказать.

Следом за толпой, которая волной вливалась в главные ворота стадиона, они прошли на трибуны и уселись там, где было больше мужчин – рядом с теми местами, что занимали вчера. Сегодняшний матч пришелся на субботу, поэтому на трибунах было гораздо больше зрителей, да и добраться до стадиона оказалось куда труднее.

\- Вот это переполох! Неужели его причина лишь в том, что они оба хороши собой и принимали участие в Открытом Чемпионате Австралии? – удивился Янаги, говоря, конечно же, про Атобэ и Юкимуру.

\- Сегодня, вроде бы, должны показать рекламные ролики с их участием, - отозвался Санада.

Он не мог утверждать наверняка, потому что смотрел по телевизору только новости и теннисные матчи, но было очевидно, что сегодня они увидят рекламу от спонсоров с участием Атобэ и Юкимуры. Ведь специально для этого был задействован огромный экран.

\- Сэйити весьма хорош собой,  а Атобэ выглядит как настоящий актер. Впрочем, он всегда привлекал к себе внимание. Вряд ли кто-то из теннисистов до него был настолько популярен на телевидении.

На огромном экране началась трансляция рекламного ролика, в котором Атобэ пил воду и в своей обычной манере произносил: «Падите ниц перед моим совершенством!» Стадион взорвался от воплей и визга фанатов, в полной мере показав Санаде насколько популярен Атобэ.

Превосходное сочетание красоты и таланта, по мнению Санады, служило идеальной компенсацией властного поведения Атобэ. Но не только это, а многое другое – все их сходства и различия – заставляли сердце Санады трепетать всякий раз, как он думал об Атобэ. Казалось удивительным, что раньше он никогда этого не замечал.

 ***

\- Ты хочешь быть нападающим?

Юкимура закончил завязывать шнурки и поднял взгляд на Атобэ.

\- А тебе что – хочется побыть на месте Санады?

Когда Атобэ понял, о чем именно говорил Юкимура, ему стало горько, как будто тот нарочно обращал его внимание на сходство их мыслей. Юкимура говорил о том времени, когда они все были в отборочном лагере. В то время нападающим был Санада.

Увидев выражение лица Атобэ, Юкимура весело рассмеялся.

\- Шутка. Проверка на прочность. Это ведь парный. Неужели так важно, кто будет в нападении, а кто в защите?

Он подхватил ракетку и отправился на корт разминаться. Атобэ пошел следом, сверля взглядом его спину.

_«Это я волнуюсь по пустякам? Да ведь ты сам, даже находясь на корте, постоянно думаешь о Санаде»._

Он непременно высказал бы это Юкимуре, но едва они вышли на корт, как были оглушены приветственными овациями трибун. Ослепительно-яркий свет, заливавший стадион, заставил Атобэ прикрыть глаза.

Их противниками были вчерашний оппонент Этидзэна Леон Эрлах и тридцатидевятилетний теннисист Натан Уолфи, с которым Юкимура завтра должен был играть одиночный.

***

\- Игроки, представляющие в этот раз Японию, похоже, не слишком хороши в парной игре. А вот Эрлах с прошлого года сосредоточился именно на парной игре, и теперь пара Эрлах-Уолфи занимает 23 место в мировом рейтинге. Между ними и Атобэ с Юкимурой, которым обычно приходится играть с напарниками из разных стран лежит огромная пропасть. Посмотрим, чем в итоге закончится этот матч, - заметил Янаги, открывая блокнот на странице с информацией об игроках японской сборной.

Вчерашние вопли фанатов не шли ни в какое сравнение с сегодняшними, отовсюду слышались щелчки фотокамер смартфонов. Санада впервые задумался о том, как в действительности недостижимо далеки от своих фанатов Атобэ и Юкимура. Впервые он ощутил эту дистанцию, когда эти двое вошли в мировой теннисный рейтинг, и она продолжала расти после каждого чемпионата.

Санада почувствовал, как в нем вновь закипели глубочайшая зависть и невероятное желание. Атобэ и Юкимура сейчас стояли там, где он уже никогда не сможет оказаться, испытывая серьезное давление и наслаждаясь овациями и любовью поклонников. А он был всего этого лишен.

***

После окончания разминки игроки вернулись на свои скамейки. Выпив воды, Атобэ и Юкимура обменялись рукопожатиями и вышли на корт. Оба понимали, что сейчас им лучше не разговаривать. Они знали, что основной связью их пары служили мысли о Санаде. Им обоим хотелось еще раз приковать внимание Санады к теннисному корту. И хотя Атобэ раздражало такое сходство, он чувствовал странную уверенность, что именно это и поможет им победить.

***

\- Это отвратительно чувство, - констатировал очевидное Юкимура.

Первый сет закончился со счетом 6-4 в пользу их противников.

\- Похоже, тебе пора контратаковать своей особой техникой.

В ответ Юкимура лишь недовольно скривился.  Швейцарские теннисисты очевидно избегали столкновения с ним, отправляя мяч исключительно в Атобэ. Юкимура прекрасно понимал, что даже самый выносливый игрок не способен противостоять одновременным атакам.

\- Она не так страшна, как ты считаешь, а уж для таких игроков вообще не должна стать проблемой.

Став профессиональным теннисистом, Юкимура старался лишний раз не афишировать свою технику. Никто не знал причину и время ее появления, а сам он считал, что таким образом не позволяет соперникам превзойти себя и помешать использовать ипс. Впрочем, это не означало, что он вообще не будет ее применять – иначе противник мог понять, как нестабильны его собственные движения и чувства. Для профессионального теннисиста это было пострашнее ипса.

\- Тогда у нас проблемы, - ответил Атобэ, прекрасно знавший, как именно действовала техника Юкимуры.

Потеря основных пяти чувств фактически выводила игрока из соревнования. Он сосредотачивался на том, что не может скоординировать свои движения и ощущения, и продолжал матч уже не с соперником, а со своими внутренними чувствами. К сожалению, это отлично работало лишь в одиночных матчах.

\- Вот поэтому мне и не нравится их метод игры. Я придерживаюсь принципов честного поединка – хоть и не так твердо, как Санада, - а их игра не делает им чести, - добавил Юкимура.

\- Тут я с тобой согласен, - признал Атобэ, немного расстроенный тем, что Юкимура привел в качестве примера Санаду.

Они переглянулись и придумали тактику для оставшихся сетов.

 ***

\- Они больше не используют традиционную расстановку! – изумленно произнес Янаги.

Наблюдая за тем, как разворачивалась игра в первом сете, он легко предугадал, что Юкимура нетерпеливо ждет возможности вступить в борьбу. А действия Атобэ стали для него полной неожиданностью, ведь Янаги всегда считал, что для того главное – показать себя.

Возможно, в чем-то эти двое были похожи друг на друга.

Теперь же их тактика заключалась в том, что как только Атобэ отбивал удар противника, где бы ни находился мяч, атаковал Юкимура – а потом они менялись. Если бы они не обладали достаточной выносливостью и скоростью, то не смогли бы осуществить эту стратегию. И, конечно же, она проигрывала в зрелищности и изысканности их обычному стилю игры.

\- Им пришлось сменить тактику из-за того, что в первом сете противники полностью игнорировали Юкимуру, - ответил Санада, пристально наблюдая за обстановкой на корте.

Пара Атобэ-Юкимура стремительно набирала очки, выигрывая гейм за геймом. Но Санада не был уверен, что противники так просто позволят им себя обойти.

\- Да, выбора у них не было.

Санада согласно кивнул. Атобэ и Юкимура были вынуждены действовать сообща, и их противники просто не могли этого не заметить. Ведь они не просто проигрывали: Атобэ направлял мяч в их самые слабые места, а точные удары Юкимуры медленно, но верно начинали вводить их в ипс. Теперь все зависело от того, чьи ментальные и физические способности в результате окажутся выше.

Санада чувствовал, как постепенно нарастает напряжение на корте. Все игроки были измотаны, но проиграть должны были те, кто израсходует все силы без остатка. Борьба была жестокой: при счете 2-2 предыдущий сет дошел до тай-брейка, и сейчас ситуация повторялась.

Матч продолжался уже больше трех часов. Юкимура и Атобэ были моложе, но на стороне из противников был опыт, поэтому результат оставался непредсказуемым. Стадион умолк, напряженно следя за игрой. Санада и Янаги смотрели матч так, словно сами сейчас вели бой на корте. Наконец, мяч Эрлаха приземлился слишком близко к линии, и Атобэ не смог его отбить.

\- Больше! – в очередной раз объявил судья.

Неужели это был решающий мяч? Нет, Санада не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось. Он словно чувствовал все эмоции Юкимуры и Атобэ, ведь и сам испытывал то же самое. Он хотел, чтобы матч продолжался – хотел смотреть его дальше и чувствовать пламя, охватившее корт.

\- Гейм 12-10! Швейцария – Леон Эрлах, Натан Уолфи.

В этот раз мяч не смог отбить Юкимура – тот пролетел слишком близко к линии, а из повтора на большом экране было видно, что мяч ударил прямо по ней.

И вот игроки Швейцарии подняли вверх ракетки под аплодисменты японских зрителей, опечаленных проигрышем своей сборной и одновременно восхищенных увиденной игрой.

Противники обменялись рукопожатиями и покинули корт. На лицах Атобэ и Юкимуры читалось расстройство, но мысли их уже были заняты завтрашними матчами.

\- Это была жестокая и упорная борьба, - резюмировал Янаги.

\- Да, матч был столь напряженным, что можно было ожидать любого результата, - ответил Санада.

По итогам этого матча пара Атобэ-Юкимура мгновенно оказалась на 24 месте мирового рейтинга. Результат был просто ошеломляющим, а если бы они выиграли, то обошли бы своих соперников.

Сегодня Санада уже не трясся от зависти. Матч Атобэ и Юкимуры зажег в нем огонь, но пока ему оставалось лишь безучастно наблюдать.

\- А ведь теннис – это весело, - выдохнул он, и Янаги удивленно распахнул глаза.

\- Услышать от тебя такие слова – это невероятно!

Санада пристально взглянул на Янаги, но тут же смутился и отвел глаза.

\- После того, как я перестал играть, нет, наверное, после того, как я достиг «Тэнъимухо» в матче против Юкимуры, я забыл, что теннис может быть веселым.

Санада сознательно не желал думать об этом. Вспоминая о том, что теннис может быть веселым, он вновь начинал страстно его желать. Но Санада понимал, что теннис – это не просто веселье или объект вожделения. Он думал об этом, пока смотрел повтор матча на огромном экране, и не хотел вновь быть испачканным непонятным желанием и завистью, как это было вчера. Поэтому Санада вновь выбросил из головы странную мысль, что теннис может быть веселым, и более не собирался позволить своему сердцу запылать.

\- Сам я так и не смог достичь «Тэнъимухо но кивами», поэтому завидовал тебе. Хотя, вообще-то, мне просто было интересно, что в итоге происходит с тем, кто достигает этого состояния, но больше не может играть в теннис, - признался Янаги. Под взглядом Санады он стыдливо опустил голову и принялся что-то чиркать в блокноте.  - Но вчера, когда я понял, как ты страдаешь, мной овладели смешанные чувства - я вздохнул с облегчением, а на душе стало тяжело. А сегодня я увидел, как ты наблюдаешь за столь напряженным матчем. Тобой овладевали не зависть и желание, а чувство того, что теннис – это весело. Именно поэтому ты и достиг «Тэнъимухо». - Хотя подобная искренность удивила Санаду, ему не за что было упрекать Янаги, потому что и сам он ощущал столь недостойное чувства, как зависть.

\- А как ты смотрел этот матч? – спросил Санада. Ему было интересно, как сильно разнились их ощущения.

\- Это была очень жестокая игра. Да, у них была огромная разница в рейтинге, но ведь только так можно заставить себя выложиться на полную и превзойти соперника. Но ветераны, даже загнанные в угол, оказались отличным источником полезной информации, - с презрением к самому себе рассмеялся Янаги. - Для меня любой игрок всегда будет лишь объектом сбора данных. В этом процессе у меня уже нет эмоций.

\- Наверное, поэтому Акая и выбрал тебя в партнеры, - слова Санады разбили повисшую в воздухе напряженность. Янаги вздохнул, словно тщательно подбирая слова.

\- Мне никогда не сравниться ни с тобой, ни с Акаей.

\- Мне кажется, Акая считает также! - Санада сдержанно улыбнулся, а Янаги вновь принялся что-то быстро записывать.

В этот момент объявили порядок проведения завтрашних матчей.

 

**7\. Финал**

Третий день начался с матча Юкимуры против Натана Уолфи.

Санада вновь чувствовал нарастающее напряжение. Он смотрел на корт, и чувствовал, что его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди – прямо как на тех соревнованиях между учениками старших школ, где ему представилась возможность ощутить на собственной шкуре всю мощь Юкимуры.

Второй сет завершился со счетом 2-0, побеждал Юкимура. Его противник долгие годы занимался лишь парной игрой и сейчас не мог составить достойной конкуренции Юкимуре, принимавшему участие в турнирах Большого шлема в одиночном разряде.

Санада машинально растирал правую руку: наблюдая за матчем, он словно вновь вернулся в то лето, когда сошелся в бою с Юкимурой.

***

Санада собирался противостоять до конца, но, сравняв счет 2-2 и даже взяв после этого три гейма, он потерял слух. Постепенно утрачивалось зрение, а осязание пропало во время второго сета. Но Санада понимал, что именно с этого момента начинается настоящий матч. Окружающий мир исчез – пришло время битвы с Юкимурой в собственной голове.

С самых первых теннисных тренировок, Санада пытался догнать Юкимуру Сэйити. Вместе с желанием победить Санада возвел в душе преграду для собственного тенниса в виде единственного человека, не имевшего себе равных среди тех, кого он преследовал и считал идеальными – самого Юкимуры.

Теперь Санада понимал, что Юкимура всегда относился к нему серьезно. Это длилось уже четырнадцать лет, но всякий раз, как они противостояли друг другу, Санада не мог избавиться от мыслей о божественной природе Юкимуры, прочно укоренившихся где-то в глубине его сознания. Однако сейчас, в этот самый момент, он должен был смотреть на Юкимуру только как на теннисиста. И победить его.

Санада хотел наконец сразить того Юкимуру, которого создал в своем воображении. Он хотел увидеть, каков Юкимура на самом деле, даже если это будет стоить ему тенниса.

В какой-то момент его тело, потерявшее все пять чувств, обрело необычайную легкость. Глаза, что разучились видеть солнечный свет, были ослеплены сиянием Юкимуры внутри его сердца. Тело, потерявшее осязание и больше не чувствовавшее боли, окутал приятный свежий ветерок. Из яркого света появился отбивающий мяч Юкимура. Его глаза  были наполнены слезами, а на губах сияла улыбка. Санада сразу понял, что ему весело, ведь он сам чувствовал то же самое. Впервые в жизни он ощутил это, играя в теннис с Юкимурой и лишь сейчас, наконец, осознал, как упорно он хотел победить, хотел показать Юкимуре свою силу.

_«Я так зависел от Юкимуры, прикрывая это словом "доверие". И никогда бы этого не заметил, не вступи мы с ним в эту схватку. Я хочу победить сейчас – именно сейчас, когда я все понял и осознал»._

Санада отбил мяч, и Юкимура остановился. Наступил тот самый момент, когда Санаде Гэнъитиро удалось победить Юкимуру Сэйити.

***

Толпа шумела и превозносила Юкимуру. Он победил со счетом 3-0. Оставался лишь одиночный матч Атобэ, который должен был стать решающим. Его победа вывела бы Японию на восьмую позицию в рейтинге.

\- Полная победа Сэйити! Это было очевидно с самого начала, но почему-то мне кажется, что сегодня он выкладывался куда сильнее, чем обычно. Довольно странно для Сэйити, ведь он никогда не теряет своего ритма, - прокомментировал Янаги, глядя на корт.  Он наконец закончил собирать данные по этому матчу.

\- Возможно, на него так повлияло вчерашнее поражение, - ответил Санада, тоже не сводивший глаз с корта. Янаги невесело усмехнулся, испытывая довольно смешанные чувства.

_«Этот Император такой толстокожий»._

\- Ты слишком прямолинеен, Гэнъитиро. Вот поэтому-то Сэйити всегда и заигрывает с Атобэ.

\- О чем ты? – с сомнением протянул Санада.

\- В Японии сейчас как раз зима, все больше времени хочется проводить дома. Перед тем, как вернуться в Америку, я подарю тебе любовный роман, - ответил Янаги и помахал Юкимуре.

Санада последовал его примеру. Янаги украдкой взглянул на Санаду, внезапно вспомнив прошлое. Внутри Санады до сих пор жил тот теннис, в который они с Юкимурой сыграли тем летом. Но что насчет самого Юкимуры? Осталось ли все по-прежнему? Янаги попытался выяснить это по выражению его лица, но Юкимура уже отвернулся.

***

Юкимура сел на скамейку и тяжело вздохнул. Хоть он и выиграл матч, на душе легче не стало. И причина этому была абсолютно ясна.

Санада, который находился среди зрителей и искренне болел за Юкимуру, больше не смотрел на него так, как раньше. Глаза, в которых читалось преклонение перед «теннисом Юкимуры», которые горели, стоило им лишь взглянуть на Юкимуру, как на противника... Осталось ли хоть что-то из этого в нынешнем Санаде?

Сейчас Юкимура чувствовал, что сам не способен пробудить «теннис Императора». Он понял, что для Санады был целью, а не дорогой к победе. Раньше он считал, что это совсем неплохо, но сейчас ощутил невероятную грусть, словно где-то внутри исчезла опора, которая была так важна для него все это время.

\- Все оказалось бесполезным, - сказал он присевшему рядом Атобэ. Тот мельком глянул на Юкимуру и лишь крепче сжал ракетку. – Почему? Почему я так привязан к нему? – шепотом продолжил Юкимура, и Атобэ улыбнулся.

\- Потому что ты больше не сможешь сыграть с ним, - ответил он, вставая со скамьи. – Потому что в твоей жизни он единственный, кто игнорирует тебя, а ты не можешь его забыть.

\- Возможно. А ты сможешь возродить «теннис Санады», а, Атобэ?

\- Как бы то ни было, тебя это больше не касается, - ответил Атобэ и двинулся к корту.

Юкимура посмотрел ему вслед, а затем поднял взгляд на трибуну, где должен был находиться Санада. С такого расстояния было трудно его разглядеть среди множества людей. «Тогда» Юкимура действительно считал, что сможет стать для Санады всем – так же, как Санада был всем для него самого. Он собирался отнять у Санады не только теннис, но и все остальное, ведь он всерьез считал, что сможет это сделать. Однако со временем изменились не только отношения Санады и Юкимуры, но и их взгляды на теннис.

Как довольно грубо, но верно заметил Атобэ, из-за того, что Санада все это время избегал его, Юкимура так и не смог перестать думать о нем. Но куда хуже Юкимуре было от понимания, что он больше ничего не мог сделать для человека, с которым они с четырех лет постоянно играли в теннис, и с кем единственным у него была по-настоящему прочная связь.

\- Знал бы, что испытаю подобные чувства, давным-давно забрал бы у тебя все, - тихо прошептал Юкимура, закрывая глаза под звук оглушительных оваций, которыми толпа приветствовала вышедшего на корт Атобэ.

***

_«Я заставлю тебя раскаяться в том, что ты бросил теннис!»_

Увидев приближающегося к корту Атобэ, Санада тут же вспомнил эти слова, успевшие прочно засесть у него в голове. За прошедшие три дня он испытал множество эмоций: в его душе в водовороте кружились темное чувство зависти к теннисистам на корте, одновременное желание и нежелание играть в теннис. А буквально только что он вспомнил то самое лето и свой теннис, которым он наконец победил Юкимуру – свою заветную цель под названием «Юкимура Сэйити».

Этот удивительный шанс вновь убедиться в том, что для него на самом деле значит теннис, подарил Санаде человек, стоявший сейчас на корте. Наверняка Атобэ знал, что Санада наблюдает за его матчем, но не подал и виду и даже не взглянул в его сторону.

То, что его обуяло раскаяние, Санада понял еще во время прошлого матча. Но сейчас он был готов принять это ужасное чувство, ведь больше он его не боялся.

Судья объявил о начале матча.

***

Соперником Атобэ был тридцатишестилетний ветеран Матиа Мериан. Предыдущий сезон он, как и Тэдзука, пропустил из-за травмы, и многие считали, что он ушел в отставку. Однако отказавшись от участия в прошлом сезоне Кубка Дэвиса, он все же принял участие в соревнованиях в этом году. До того, как получить травму, Матиа входил в мировую двадцатку лучших одиночных игроков и находился примерно на той же ступени, что Атобэ и Юкимура.

Самого Атобэ мало интересовали эти подробности, он лишь хотел сразиться с достойным противником. И его истинной целью был вовсе не матч с Матиа.

Он видел перед собой не Матиа, а себя самого, изучающего соперника, и тот теннис, который он хотел показать Санаде. Атобэ часто думал, почему он так отчаянно хотел быть вместе с Санадой, зачем ему это было нужно. Он хотел заставить Санаду ощутить испытываемые им, Атобэ, чувства, хотел вновь столкнуть его с теннисом, поселить в нем мысли, которые ранее могли и не приходить тому в голову.

Атобэ был очарован Санадой как раз во время матча, и тот Санада, в которого он влюбился, продолжал жить только в теннисе. «Теннис Императора»  и его собственный «теннис Короля» – едва увидев, как играет Санада, Атобэ сразу понял, что именно это ему и подходит. Это был сильный, мужественный и одновременно прекрасный теннис!

Он заполучил Санаду, полный желания быть с ним и вместе совершенствовать теннисные навыки. А узнав, что Санада больше не может играть в теннис, сумел выдавить из себя лишь короткое «ясно» – так был шокирован тем, что исчезла последняя связывающая их нить.

Глубоко в душе Атобэ считал теннис самыми прочными из возможных уз. Он верил в это и не сомневался, что так будет всегда.

Именно поэтому Атобэ и помыслить не мог, что тот Санада Гэнъитиро, которым он был так очарован, никогда не сможет играть в теннис. Позже он услышал об этом уже от Юкимуры, который, как потом выяснилось, и был всему причиной. В тот момент Атобэ охватила такая бешеная ревность, что ему захотелось убить Юкимуру. А узнав, что в этом матче и Санада, и Юкимура достигли «Тэнъимухо но кивами», Атобэ почувствовал к себе величайшее презрение, ведь ему дали понять, что судьбоносным противником Санады стал другой.

И все же Атобэ не прекращал верить, что для Санады настоящим противником будет только он один, и хотел заставить Санаду думать также. Поэтому он продолжал оставаться рядом с Санадой, держа себя в руках и скрывая эти чувства.

_«Ну что, Санада, как тебе сейчас мой теннис?»_

***

Как и Юкимура, Атобэ превосходил своего соперника. Янаги заметил, что он был погружен в свои мысли даже больше Юкимуры. Атобэ играл, совершенно не обращая внимания на противника, что было для него чрезвычайной редкостью. Янаги понял, что собранные при наблюдении за этим матчем данные, ему будет негде применить.

Матиа сильно нервничал из-за поведения Атобэ. Играть после травмы против такого противника было невероятно тяжело. Янаги вздохнул и покосился на Санаду, желая убедиться, что правильно догадался об истинной причине поведения Атобэ.

Санада смотрел на корт так, словно сам сейчас отбивал подачи Атобэ. Ему казалось, что если он хоть на секунду отведет взгляд, то потеряет очко. Конечно же, настоящим противником был Матиа, а Санада – лишь зрителем. Он это прекрасно понимал. Но в своем сознании он видел себя сражающимся с Атобэ и никак не мог избавиться от этого наваждения. Когда Атобэ посылал мяч, Санаде казалось, что тот летит прямо в него, когда Атобэ смотрел на противника ледяным взглядом, ему казалось, что в фокусе не Матиа, а он сам. Сцены прошлого, всплывавшие в памяти Санады, сливались с тем, что сейчас происходило на корте, и образ Атобэ в них был таким же четким, как и воспоминание о том самом матче с Юкимурой.

Теннис Атобэ сочетал в себе красоту, изящество и полностью подавлял противника. Именно такой стиль игры идеально подходил для «честного боя» - принципа, которым руководствовался Санада. Следя за матчем,  он много раз мысленно отбивал подачи вместо Атобэ, но ему никак не удавалось представить тот теннис, который подошел бы для игры именно с Атобэ. От отчаяния Санада сжал кулаки и закусил губу.

_«Если бы я продолжил заниматься теннисом, смог бы я продемонстрировать Атобэ игру, достойную его? Если бы тем летом я не оставил теннис, то смог бы вызвать Атобэ на честный поединок, а не сидеть, как сейчас, кусая губы и до боли сжимая кулаки.»_

Постепенно Санаду подчиняли себе не вчерашнее темное чувство зависти, а досада и нетерпение. Они были так сильны, что ему хотелось разрыдаться. Если это и было то самое раскаяние, о котором говорил Атобэ, то он на самом деле был ужасным человеком.

Ему никак не удавалось избавиться от раздражения и грусти, а также унять желание вновь взять в руки ракетку и выйти на теннисный корт. Все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что все это время чувствовал Атобэ, но Санада не знал, как сможет это выдержать.

***

Матч завершился со счетом 3-0 в пользу Атобэ. Когда закончилась церемония награждения, толпа сразу же хлынула к выходу. На трибунах появились уборщики, и Янаги тронул Санаду за плечо.

\- Пойдем, Гэнъитиро.

Ответа не последовало. Санада так и сидел опустив голову и кусая губы. Янаги понял, что теннис Атобэ поверг Санаду в шок. Сам он, даже несмотря на то, что уже давно не играл в теннис, в полной мере оценил продемонстрированную Атобэ игру и то, как глубоко тот смог воздействовать на Санаду. Янаги не знал, что именно хотел сказать Атобэ, но был впечатлен тем, как ему удалось потрясти Санаду, не вовлекая в саму игру.

Сам Янаги не сожалел о том, что больше не играет в теннис. Он считал, что нашел свой собственный путь взаимодействия с теннисом, не играя в него. Для него нынешнего этого было вполне достаточно.

_«Но тому, кто продолжает играть в теннис, никогда не понять чувства тех, кто сошел с этой тропы. Это слишком жестоко»._  

***

Янаги присел рядом с Санадой и погладил его по взлохмаченным волосам. Уборщик, которому мешало их присутствие, посмотрел на них с укором. Но они продолжали его  игнорировать. Янаги решил, что с его стороны самым правильным будет просто находиться рядом с Санадой, не говоря ни слова. Буквально через секунду послышался звонок мобильного телефона. Янаги проверил свой телефон, но тот беззвучно лежал в кармане. Тогда Янаги протянул руку и вытащил смартфон из кармана Санады, который даже не пошевелился.

Звонил Атобэ.

\- Вы уже переоделись? - спросил Янаги вместо приветствия.

\- Что? Это ты, Янаги?  - в голосе Атобэ не было удивления. Все, как и предполагал Янаги.

\- Гэнъитиро сейчас не в состоянии ответить на звонок. Думаю, ты понимаешь почему.

\- Ясно. Через пять минут подойдите к главному выходу. Я буду вас там ждать.

\- Как пожелает Король!

\- Живо!

Обменявшись шутками, они повесили трубки. Санада смотрел на Янаги с отчаянием, какого тот раньше никогда не видел.

\- Ну что за лицо, Гэнъитиро! Если бы тебя сейчас увидел Акая, у него бы пена пошла изо рта, и он умер бы на месте! – попробовал пошутить Янаги. Лицо Санады исказилось еще сильнее, но он все же попытался улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Я веду себя так лишь потому, что сейчас со мной рядом именно ты. Если бы тут был Акая, я бы вел себя совсем по-другому.

\- Ты сможешь сейчас встретиться с Атобэ?

\- Я должен с ним встретиться. Я наконец-то понял, о чем он думал, находясь рядом со мной все это время.

\- Гэнъитиро, если предположить, что я более сведущ в любовных делах, чем ты, позволю себе дать тебе совет. Быть вместе – не значит искать пути к расставанию. Ты согласен?

Санада промолчал - лишь взглянул на Янаги так, словно готов был провалиться сквозь землю, а затем поднялся с места.

 ***

Когда Санада с Янаги поравнялись с главным выходом, одновременно с ними туда подошли и Юкимура с Атобэ. У Тэдзуки и Этидзэна сегодня не было матчей, поэтому они покинули стадион одними из первых.

\- Санада! Рэндзи! - позвал Юкимура. Те помахали в ответ.

\- Ну что, поздравляю с победой, - сказал Янаги. В ответ Юкимура лишь невесело усмехнулся.

\- Не стоит. Рэндзи, если у тебя нет планов, может сходим куда-нибудь поужинать?

\- Я улетаю только завтра, поэтому ничего не имею против.

\- Отлично. Санада, что скажешь? – спросил Юкимура.

Атобэ буквально пожирал взглядом Санаду, а тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на него в ответ. Напряжение окутывало их.

Юкимура испустил вздох, полный досады и грусти.

\- Подбросишь нас на Одайба? – спросил он у Атобэ. – Я так понимаю, Санада отправится с тобой?

Атобэ перевел взгляд с Санады на Юкимуру и кивнул:

\- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - и направился к выходу. Юкимура и Янаги пошли за ним следом. Санада плелся позади.

\- Ты повзрослел, Сэйити, - Янаги погладил Юкимуру по голове, и тот недовольно нахмурился.

\- Не издевайся. Сегодня мне и так досталось от жизни.

\- Чуть позже я тебя внимательно выслушаю.

В ответ Юкимура лишь обреченно вздохнул, давая заметившим это журналистам возможность написать в завтрашних газетах: «Юкимура Сэйити не рад своей победе!» Но это была уже совсем другая история.

***

Они ехали в машине, за рулем которой сидел Кабадзи, ставший личным шофером Атобэ. Высадив Юкимуру и Янаги на Одайба, Атобэ и Санада отправились в отель, в котором остановились спортсмены.

Из окна номера открывался потрясающий вид на Одайба. Сам номер казался слишком большим для одного человека, а роскошь интерьера – чрезмерной даже для известного спортсмена. Но это был номер Атобэ Кэйго, поэтому все вопросы отпадали сами собой.

Разговор начал Атобэ.

\- Ну и как тебе прошедшие три дня?

Вопрос растворился в огромном пространстве номера, но Санада все же его услышал.

\- С горечью должен признать, что все это время даже не подозревал о том, какое огромное место занимает в моей жизни теннис. Лишь теперь я понял, насколько сильно прирос к нему.

Санада вспомнил, как раньше все его чувства были связаны с теннисом. Его сотрясали радость, страсть, возбуждение, ярость – и это был далеко не предел. Таким был для него теннис.

Все это время Атобэ молчал, продолжая внимательно смотреть на Санаду.

\- И я наконец понял, о чем ты говорил, - добавил тот.

Атобэ широко распахнул глаза. Санада пристально смотрел на него – тем самым взглядом, который Атобэ помнил со времен их соперничества. И стоило Санаде вспомнить об этом, как по его спине словно пробежал электрический разряд.

\- Я чувствую нестерпимое желание вновь сразиться с тобой, быть равным тебе, Атобэ Кэйго! – выпалил Санада, и его взгляд смягчился. – Но у меня больше нет на это сил. Тем летом я оставил все, что связывало меня и теннис.

Внезапно по щеке Санады скатилась слеза. Атобэ впервые видел его таким.

\- Ты – ужасный человек. Ты заставил меня сожалеть – и что теперь? Что прикажешь мне делать, ведь я по-прежнему не могу играть в теннис! Скажешь, что хочешь стоять со мной плечом к плечу как раньше? С тем, кто больше не способен отбить ни одного твоего мяча?

Атобэ спокойно выслушал эти горькие слова, не отводя от Санады взгляда. Это было именно то, чего он желал. Он должен был довести свою игру до конца.

\- Ты думаешь, узнав о том, что ты никогда больше не сможешь играть в теннис, я просто так сказал «ясно»?

Санада вытер слезы и посмотрел на Атобэ, в глазах которого полыхало ледяное пламя.

\- А тебе не кажется, что ты сам гораздо, гораздо хуже меня?! Санада, ты ведь даже не беспокоился о такой мелочи, как мои чувства.

Это было правдой. Санада никогда всерьез не задумывался, почему Атобэ хотел быть рядом с ним. Хотя, разумеется, спрашивал.

\- Рядом с Королем может находится только Император! – соблазняющим тоном всегда отвечал ему Атобэ. Но никогда прежде Санада не думал об истинном смысле этих слов.

\- Я слишком поздно все понял, - прошептал Санада.

\- В самом деле? – шагнул к нему Атобэ.

Их, как и прежде, разделяли пять сантиметров разницы в росте. Санада удивленно вздохнул, он точно впервые смотрел на Атобэ. Изо всех сил он попытался собраться.

\- Я могу полностью уничтожить твое раскаяние, как твой король! Но, к сожалению, я не хочу, чтобы ты был в положении подчиненного! – сурово взглянул на него Атобэ.

Его слова – требование равенства – успокоили Санаду.

\- Согласен. Но я преодолею это чувство, даже если ты не поможешь мне! – произнес он, сдерживая дрожь.

\- Именно это я и хотел услышать, - улыбнулся Атобэ и поцеловал его.

Губы Санады дрожали, и эта дрожь передавалась Атобэ. По щекам Атобэ медленно стекали чужие слезы, но он сделал вид, что не замечает этого и лишь углубил поцелуй. Они наконец достигли согласия, и теперь Атобэ без всякого сожаления хотел отдать Санаде всю свою любовь. И Санада хотел ответить на чувства Атобэ, которые так долго не мог понять, потому что все это время жалел лишь себя самого.

Сумерки за окном постепенно окутывали Одайба.

***

Санада рассеянно взглянул за окно, было все еще темно. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали 5:15. Обычно он вставал немного раньше.

Из темноты доносилось тихое дыхание спящего Атобэ. Его тело, к которому Санада прикасался вчера, очень сильно изменилось по сравнению с тем, каким было прежде. Тело спортсмена, профессионально занимающегося теннисом, настолько отличалось от воспоминаний, что Санада чувствовал и ревность, и досаду оттого, что сам потерял свою былую форму. Он задумался об этом лишь сейчас, получив возможность сравнить себя с Атобэ, но все равно был шокирован.

Санада погладил разметавшиеся по подушке волосы Атобэ. Он принял решение.  Брови Атобэ дрогнули, и он медленно открыл глаза.

\- Ты уже проснулся? Еще ведь так рано...

\- Извини, я не хотел тебя будить.

Атобэ потер глаза и, подавив зевок, сел на кровати.

\- Атобэ, - набрался решимости Санада.

\- Что? – спокойно спросил тот. Санада понимал, что прошедшая ночь повлияла на них обоих.

\- Ты мог бы расстаться со мной?

Его слова мягко растворились в темноте. Атобэ сделал глубокий вдох, а потом произнес:

\- Что ж, я подозревал, что ты это скажешь.

Атобэ знал, что это произойдет. Он понимал, что как только Санаде откроются его истинные желания, их отношения придут к концу.

Однако Санада еще не закончил.

\- Я тщательно пересмотрю свою позицию по отношению к теннису. И, как бы сложно это ни было, если я найду в себе решимость вновь стать равным тебе, ты позволишь мне снова быть рядом с тобой?

Такая длинная речь из уст Санады рассмешила Атобэ.

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы! Не забывай, вокруг полным-полно людей, которым бы хотелось быть рядом со мной. Ты же не думаешь, что твое место будет долго пустовать?!

\- Безусловно, тут тебе решать.

\- Придурок. Не так уж легко отыскать среди простых смертных человека, который будет достоин моего королевского величества!

\- Атобэ...

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что я не отличаюсь терпением, и долгое ожидание будет меня лишь провоцировать, - ухмыльнулся Атобэ, и Санада заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

Их прощальный поцелуй растворился лучах рассветного солнца.

 


End file.
